A Spy's Mission To Her Heart : Chapter 4
by laurenandnash7
Summary: Lauren, a young spy got her heart shattered by her cocky ex-boyfriend, Nash, is forced to work along side with Nash on a mission to save the United States President. Will Nash want to get back together? Will Lauren be able to have Nash that close?


**This is the last part of **_A Spy's Mission To Her Heart_ **I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was a short story. I'm thinking about continueing it. I was, also, thinking about maybe telling the story of how Lauren and Nash first became a couple, and what happened to make Nash break Lauren's heart in the first place, but I'm not sure yet. Thanks for the comments. =)**

Nash and I put on special comms units; they allow only us to communicate between each other.

As Nash gathered the blurry henchmen, and as I got my props, we both went our separate ways. I was on my way down the pale, white, corridor towards two men in black suits and black glasses; they look as though they have never smiled once in their lives. I pulled out my fake ID, that said I was, in fact, the president's advisor, and they let me pass.

I stepped inside the oval office, and walked straight to the president, who sat quietly behind his wooden desk.

"Lauren, I love you. Gosh, I hope this will work," Nash says through the comms unit. "It will," I reply back, because I knew it would, or because I couldn't allow myself to think about what it would be like if it didn't?

"Mr. President," I say as he looks up, he apparently didn't hear me come in, "Sir, you are in grave danger, there is a group of people who have planted a bomb inside this room. It's set to go off at 7 o'clock sharp. This is a matter of National Security, sir, if you would just follow me outside." "How am I supposed to believe you are who you say you are?" the president asks. I pull out my CIA badge, and he took in the official workings of the badge. He looked me straight in the eyes and nodded. I lead the way out of the oval office, and down the hall where Nash was supposed to meet us.

"_This is it,"_ I say to myself over and over again.

As we walked down the south corridor, Nash appears around the corner with five CIA agents on his heels.

"Mr. President, I expect that my partner here has filled you in on what is happening. We wish nothing more than your safety, sir," Nash says officially. The CIA agents gather around the president, while Nash and I fall behind the group. We rush down the corridor as the seconds tick by. The door to safety is right in front of us, as the clock in my head chimes seven. We step out the door just as the room behind us explodes. Nash pulls me into his chest to protect me from the explosion. We fly into the air, and we land with a thud on the ground some twenty feet away. I look up and see Nash lying on the ground next to me unconscious.

"Oh, no" I say out loud, not trying to hide the panic in my voice, "Nash! Nash are you okay?" Suddenly his eyes flicker open. "Lauren, I'm fine, just a little bump on the head. Are you okay?" he says, as relief floods over me. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's get back home." I help him up, and we walk to the car; both content in the fact that we made it.

************

On the ride home, the world outside seems to have stopped. The windows are dark as Nash drives down the, now, familiar street towards our 'home'. We don't talk the entire way, I can't seem to make the happiness I feel form into words.

As we walk to the front door, the chill in the air falls on my bones. Upon entering the house, I expected to walk into my room, but got stopped short when Nash pulls me into a bear hug. He spins me around twice, and sets me gently on me feet. He nestles his face in my hair and inhales deeply, it feels nice.

I feel content in the happy place I'm in. "Lauren, you don't know how happy I am right now," Nash says while still hugging me.

"I have a good idea," I say as I reach up to kiss him.

No matter what has happened, no matter what happens in the future, I know nothing in this world alone can separate us. We are made for each other, and we know it. This is just the beginning of our lives together.

**Kind of a short ending, put I thought it was good. =) I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for taking the time to read my story. =)**


End file.
